Messing Around
by 90TheGeneral09
Summary: On April 20, 2001, Andre and Cal leave school early and go to hang out at Calvin's house. An interesting addition to the afternoon ensues.


**Messing Around**

* * *

 **A/N: This story is rated M for a reason, so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Andre was bored.

It was written all over him. Might as well have been stamped on his forehead. He was sitting draped over about half of the couch, watching what was on the TV but not really watching it. They'd decided to honor the birthday of Adolf Hitler by taking advantage of the fact that Andre owned a car and taking the rest of the day off after lunch.

The thing was, apart from deciding to go over to Calvin's place to do whatever, they didn't really do anything. They just sat down in the living room and turned on the TV, and that was that. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with that, per se. It was fine with Calvin if they passed the time flicking through the channels. He thought now and then about putting something into the VCR, but every time he brought it up, they'd bicker good-naturedly about which VHS tape to use, and they'd eventually just give it up and go back to lying there and channel-surfing like they'd been doing before.

Calvin was kind of bored, too, but he didn't mind it quite the way Andre did. Or something. He didn't mind passing the time easily, not really doing anything it all. It reminded him of the late 1980s, when he was Eric's age, when he didn't have a care in the world and a whole afternoon could be spent doing anything or nothing at all.

A different time, a simpler time. A time when nothing really mattered, and Calvin actually enjoyed life. Now he hated everyone, everything. Or, almost. He had a couple friends, and he still valued his family, hard as it was to admit it.

It was funny. Calvin had been reluctant to think of those happier days in his life ever since things had gone so steadily downhill. From 6th grade on, he had not really wanted to admit that he had actually been happy once, even to himself. He hadn't wanted to think about that, because it just made the current circumstances feel that much worse. But now, having reached the end of his life, Calvin found himself thinking of those days more often. He found himself cherishing the fact that his brother and sister didn't know yet that life was shit. He found himself regretting that he would be bringing that truth home to them all too soon, but then, it was better that they found out sooner rather than later.

There was less than a month left. Andre and Calvin had made a pact, created a plan, prepared and trained for it in every way they could. They were close. They were ready. It was exciting just thinking about it.

But with so little time left in his life, Calvin wondered if he really had been missing some things he could have enjoyed all these years. Things like what he was doing now- just taking it easy on a day off, partly-open windows letting in the warm air, carrying pleasant hints of a summer that was coming soon, a summer that Calvin would never see.

 **XX**

"Dude."

Calvin started, sitting up slightly. "Huh?"

Andre was looking over at him, a bemused expression on his face. For someone who seldom smiled when dealing with just about anybody else, Andre smiled easily enough when he was around Calvin. Rachel said that Calvin acted more like Andre when they were together, but the blond thought that was wrong, personally. If anything, Andre brightened and loosened up a little.

"I've been talking to you for the past, like, ten minutes, dude."

"What about?"

Andre frowned. "Dude. Were you not paying attention?"

Calvin shrugged. "Not really. Are you mad?"

" _Yes_!" Andre shouted. " _I am mad_!"

For a second, Calvin wanted to tell Andre to take it easy, to remember that they had windows open to let in the breeze, that even if the curtains were drawn because Andre was all paranoid because of something about he didn't want, like, the CIA or something seeing them from the street, the neighbors could still hear him yell.

But instead, Calvin looked at his best friend for a few moments, hesitated, and then cracked up laughing. Andre drew himself up and looked like he really wanted to go on yelling. But instead, as he so often did, Andre cracked a smile. Then he chuckled, and from there he started laughing and then went back to lying on the couch like he had been before.

"I hate you."

"I hate you…?" Calvin said, letting the last word trail off into a question.

"Asshole."

"I think you meant "Sir".

"Why the _fuck_ would I ever call you _sir_?"

"Because I'm amazing and handsome and you have a lot of respect for me."

Andre laughed derisively. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah, Andre, it is."

"Oh, okay. So, tell me, why would I think you're handsome?"

"Well, you did kiss me on Valentine's Day."

Andre blushed, looking back to the TV. "That was just- that was a thing."

Calvin snickered. "Oh, Andre, you better believe it was a thing. You went stiff as a board."

The brunette just scoffed. "I wanted to see if you were as lousy at kissing as I thought. And don't talk to me about stiff. We both know something on you went hard as a fuckin' diamond when you got to kiss Andre Kriegman."

"So you wanted me to kiss you? Was it fun?" Calvin asked, needling Andre, having fun with Andre's discomfort and awkwardness, and his attempts to defend this macho ego he had going on.

Andre laughed, a rather forced sound, like he was doing that to cover some other reaction. "Uh, no. You brought it up, right? You just about begged me for it. I humored you."

"You liked it, Andre."

"No, I didn't."

"Look, we did that and it was kinda fun. I just wish you hadn't been so damn stiff about it."

Andre threw his hands up, exasperated. "Man, it was nothing! Why do you make such a big deal about these things?"

"Andre, do you really wanna know the truth, man?"

"Yes! God, yes, fucking tell me already!"

"Jesus, Andre, keep it down, you say 'Yes, God, yes!' like that and the neighbors are gonna think we're fucking."

Andre blushed crimson and stared at the TV like he wasn't willing to look at Cal. "Oh, wow. Yeah. Bet that's your fuckin' dream after Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Not unless it's yours."

Andre sighed. "Okay, so, you gonna tell me that answer yet?"

"Oh, about why I keep doing this?"

"Yeah, that, motherfucker."

"It's because I love making you mad. You're so funny when you get mad about stuff but you always forgive me because we're _such good friends_."

Calvin added extra emphasis onto the last three words, hiding his truthful statement in a joke, something he'd done more than once in talking to Andre and many others.

"Oh, wow…" Andre just sighed. "Yeah. I had to get you for a best friend. Guess it was too much to ask for, I dunno, someone like me."

"Andre, there isn't anyone like you."

"Except you."

"Well, yeah, but I'm me. Like, you're Andre, and there's no one like Andre. I'm Cal, and there's no one like Cal. See, so, you couldn't have found another Andre, because there isn't one."

"Yeah. But, why couldn't Cal have been more like Andre?"

"Why couldn't Andre have been more like Cal?"

"Goddamn it, man," Andre said, laughing. "I hate you."

 **XX**

After a while longer sitting there in the living room, bored but unwilling to actually get up and go do anything, Andre and Calvin each started griping about wanting some lemonade or something out of the fridge. Calvin finally decided to go get some, but instead of rejoining Andre on the couch he headed up to his bedroom.

In the process of doing that, the blond kind of forgot to tell Andre where he was going. He brought a pitcher of lemonade and the two cups like he'd meant to get upstairs with him, set them down on his dresser, and then lay down on his bed on his back, the warm sun on his face, coming in through the half-open windows. The breeze was even nicer up here, and Calvin was half-asleep when Andre came in and threw a cup of lemonade in his face.

"Shit! Jesus Christ! Goddamnit!" Calvin exclaimed, sitting bolt upright and swiping at Andre, trying to hit him. But the dark-haired teen had anticipated that and already moved back. He stood there laughing, enjoying the fact that he was the one laughing at someone else's expense now.

"Man, when I came in here, you were fucking _out_ , dude," Andre said, still laughing. "So how's it feel, motherfucker? How's it feel to be fuckin' dead?"

"Bro, it feels sad," Calvin said, not missing a beat. "I feel very alone. And also, I gotta take a shit."

Andre laughed. "I'm disappointed. I had dibs on your fuckin' video camera."

"You have a newer one, Andre."

"Yeah, well, I'm always out to get my hands on new things."

Calvin looked at Andre, waited.

"Okay- that- I didn't mean it like that," Andre said.

"Okay," Calvin said. "I'm gonna go dry my face off."

"Yeah, I know, I get you sweaty."

"Oh, I think you'd like to."

Andre's face went red, and he sputtered furiously for a few seconds. "Sto-you stop that! You stop that right now, asshole!"

Calvin just shrugged, got up and went to the bathroom out in the hall. It was too bad he didn't have his own bathroom. Then he'd never have to go even this far away from his room, his space, and he wouldn't have to share it with anybody. Eric and Maddie were always getting into the cabinets, messing with Calvin's stuff. Granted, it wasn't like he had that much stuff. He wasn't some prima donna with a ton of makeup or some shit like that.

But, his toothbrush, shampoo, the soap he used, whatever- he kept it all in the places he wanted them and his siblings were always messing it up because they found it amusing, and because Calvin allowed them to get away with it. He never could get the heart to really tell them off about it, even though it did annoy him. But what Calvin really wanted was one of those nice master bathrooms like he'd heard Brad Huff had at his house, and Charlie Jenkins had at his.

How was it that guys with so little appreciation of what they had, got to have so much?

Well, whatever. Calvin sincerely hoped he'd get to kill them both on Zero Day, and that was coming soon enough. Maybe Andre would get one, and he'd get the other. That would be pretty cool.

Andre had managed to spill a lot of the lemonade on Calvin's black t-shirt, as well as on his face. To take care of two things at once, Calvin pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him just in a pair of jean shorts, and he mopped the rest of the lemonade off his pale face. Fine, there. Andre's dumb prank was finally dealt with. He'd have to get even with Andre sometime, play a prank right back, but he'd let it go right now.

Calvin walked back into his bedroom, and Andre, who was lying on the bed, doing nothing pretty much exactly like he had been in the living room. He looked up and eyed Calvin curiously. "Uh, what's with the no shirt, dude?"

"It's too hot up here," Calvin said, deciding abruptly that whatever answer he fabricated would be a lot more fun than saying "You got lemonade on my shirt."

"Well, put another shirt on or something."

"Does this make you… uncomfortable?" Calvin asked, striking a pose as he tossed his shirt into the laundry hamper.

Andre laughed. "Uh, wow. Hey, so, siddown, huh? You're just being weird now."

"But you said I had to put on a shirt."

"Just- I don't fucking care. Do whatever."

"Well, thanks for letting me do whatever I want in my room."

"Yeah, you're welcome, jerkoff."

Calvin lay down on the bed, not too far from Andre, and before long they were both lying around, bored out of their minds again. It was not exactly how Calvin had imagined they'd pass the time on Hitler's birthday. Andre had this documentary tape of Hitler that he'd wanted to put on, but he hadn't been able to find it, of course. The damn thing would probably turn up on May 2nd. Actually, it sure as fucking hell would, because the goddamn FBI would be turning the Kriegman and Gabriel homes upside down.

"Funny that you say that."

"What?" Andre said.

"Jerkoff. First day I ever did that was April 20th. I think it was, like, 7th grade. Yeah, it was April 20th, 1995, after school this one time in 7th grade."

Andre laughed. "Wow. Yeah, thanks for telling me that, Cal. I really wanted to know that."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I dunno, 1993, probably two minutes after midnight on March 3rd."

"Andre, that's amazing. You know it right down to the minute and everything."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, when was it?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I'm bored, Andre. Did you have anything better to do?"

"No," Andre sighed. "Okay, uh… I think it was like, 1994 or 1995, maybe. Maybe like the summer before 7th grade started."

"And how'd that happen?"

"Well, Calvin, see, I had started noticing girls are actually pretty fucking hot sometimes, and I was at the pool this one time with Jonas, and-"

"Did Jonas have to explain some things to little Andre that day?"

"Don't talk about him," Andre said, displeased.

"Alright, so what happened?"

"Well, I was watching some 8th grade chick I knew from school, like, Brittany Henderson or Hendricks or something. Hendricks, yeah. Well, I kept looking at her and I got, you know-"

"Hard as a diamond?"

"Sure, why the fuck not? So I went to the pool bathroom 'cause I couldn't stand it any longer and I had a go at it."

"Had a go at it?" Calvin snickered. "What, are you British or something?"

"It felt amazing, I'll have you know."

"Andre, what the hell could that mean to me? What the fuck could that possibly mean to me?"

"I bet you fucked it up first time you tried it," Andre said confidently.

"I did fine." Calvin replied. "I was going to the bathroom before the day ended, and some kid had left a magazine behind. _National Geographic_ , you know."

Andre laughed. "Yeah, I fucking believe that. I fucking bet it was _National Geographic_."

Calvin laughed, thinking back to it. "I was kinda weirded out when I saw it, but I had to go, so I closed the stall door and picked it up and started looking through it." He snickered. "7th grade Cal did more than just take a shit. I had to flush, like, twice."

"How'd it go? Did you get it all over your fucking pants or something?" Andre laughed. "I bet you were so bad at it. You should've come to me for advice."

"I wish I'd come to you, too."

"Oh, fuck, man!" Andre laughed, noticing Calvin's tone. "Shit, uh…"

"Andre, you keep wanting to know how good I was at jerking off when I first tried it. Why do you even care, anyway, big guy?"

"I just want to get the point across that I'm better at a lot of things than you are. Once you accept that, I can show you how to do things right and you'll be better off. Everyone would be if they just listened to me."

"You and your ego, Andre," Calvin said.

"I told you," Andre replied. "It can't get any bigger."

"I know," Calvin said calmly. "When I take my shirt off, I have that effect on guys."

"Ha!" Andre scoffed. "As if. I'm _way_ better looking than you."

"Okay, fine, Andre," Calvin said. He sat up, looked at the brunette. "Go on. Let's see how much better you look. Go on."

Andre puffed up at the challenge, and he insolently stared at Calvin, who just waited. Finally, with an irritated sigh, Andre reached and pulled his gray t-shirt over his head. A track runner, Andre kept a lean build on him, but he was in pretty good shape. He wasn't a weight-lifter like Brad Huff was, or any of those football or soccer jocks, but he wasn't fat and out of shape, or too damn skinny to do anything in a fight. Andre's upper body was pale and lean, and Calvin was a little amused to note that it was he, if anything, who had the edge in muscle. Not a lot, but some. Maybe he'd been doing more pushups on his own than Andre, or something.

"So?" Andre demanded. "You convinced I'm better yet, or what?"

"I think it's a tie."

"Bullshit."

"Andre, remember what I said? Doesn't mean anything if you can't prove it."

"Oh, okay, fuckstick. Well, I'll prove I'm better and that's gonna be fucking that."

"Well, we need a way to do that." Calvin considered, then said, "So, we could give each other handjobs."

"What?" Andre said. "And why the fuck- why would we do that?"

Calvin laughed awkwardly. "Uh, well, you see, I don't think either one of us has, you know, gotten one before…"

Andre looked at him. "So, yeah, where're we going with this?"

"Well, you say you're better at jerking off, and, I say I'm better."

"We both know I'm better. I'm better at everything."

Calvin moved over to sit closer to Andre. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but they were both bored and anywhere this went was better than additional hours of that. Andre looked curiously at Calvin as the blond scooted up to him, but didn't move away or get up.

"So… we should kiss, to, you know, make it easier."

"Oh, hell no. No, I'm not doing this." Andre shook his head.

"I think it was a tie last time. You didn't even thank me for kissing you."

Andre stared incredulously. " _Thank_ you-? What? You owe _me_ so fucking much for giving you all those wet dreams I know you got from this! I bet the both of us being half-naked in your bedroom like this is a fantasy of yours."

Calvin looked at him. "So…?"

Andre sighed, blushing. "I can't believe we're talking about this with our shirts off."

"Andre, who cares?" Calvin asked. "We're not taping, nobody's here but us. It's not like the school's ever gonna know. No one's gonna know. So who cares?"

Andre scoffed, trying to maintain his air of superiority, to remain aloof. "So, what, you say we can just do whatever we want?"

"I think we had an argument we need resolved."

"No, we still have one," Andre said immediately.

"So?" Calvin leaned forward a little.

Andre glanced at the door, at the window. He hesitated, looking anywhere but Cal. "Fucking Christ," he said, just like last time. "Okay. Fine. But I just want you to know you're begging me. It's so obvious."

"So are we gonna close our eyes this time?"

"No," Andre said.

"Andre, we're not-" Calvin sighed in exasperation. "You really need to just calm down and trust me."

"You almost crashed my fucking car the last time I closed my eyes when you told me to!"

Calvin moved a little closer, and in a mock gesture of sincerity and seriousness put his hands on Andre's shoulders. He was stronger than Cal thought. Lean, like Cal already knew, but what there was to Andre was mostly muscle.

Andre looked like he might argue, or back out, or refuse. But instead, he leaned forward at the same instant Calvin did, and to Calvin's surprise, the blond closed his eyes first.

It was a lot like Valentine's Day. Andre's lips were soft, still kind of softer than expected, and Calvin found himself clenching both his hands, pressing one into the mattress while the other grasped Andre's neck. He told himself to take it easy, to not make it unpleasant for Andre, and he managed to at least get his right hand to not squeeze Andre's neck too much. It was still kinda weird, but the heat in Calvin's stomach was accompanied by… excitement, maybe? Well, he wasn't bored anymore, so there was that.

They withdrew, then kissed again, and their mouths moved in sync, better than the last time. Andre's body had gone stiff as a board again, but after withdrawing and kissing Cal again, Andre actually loosened up some, forced himself to relax his posture a bit. Calvin wanted to smile in relief, because that made this a lot better than last time. More relaxed, their mouths moving in perfect sync, and it didn't feel like either of them was kissing a mannequin.

When they separated the second time, Andre gasped a little, like he'd forgotten to breathe. "Uh, so, you've gotten a little better. But you're, you know. Still not as good as me."

Calvin laughed. "Oh, yeah, obviously."

They looked away from each other, and didn't say anything for what seemed like a minute, maybe two.

"So did you really never get a handjob before?" Andre asked, sounding almost curious. He cleared his throat. "I mean, being such a lousy kisser, I guess it makes sense. I'm just surprised Rachel didn't decide to help you out there."

"We're just friends, Andre."

"Well, _we're_ 'just friends, and _I'm_ thinking about helping you out today. So why can't she open her legs or stick her hand down your pants or fucking something?"

"Andre, I'd have to date her first, and that's against the rules."

"Yeah, I know." Andre looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "So… well, how were we… you know… gonna do… whatever we… do?"

Calvin wasn't sure. "I guess we make sure nobody's in the house but us…"

"What? You mean you weren't _sure_?" Andre yelped.

Calvin laughed. "I'm fucking with you."

Andre put a hand to Calvin's chest and shoved him. "Asshole."

Calvin just lay there and grinned. He said, "Andre, isn't this a little gay?"

"You said it didn't matter," Andre said, defensively.

"It doesn't," Calvin said. "Seriously, Andre, we're gonna be dead in a couple weeks. We've never gotten a handjob."

Andre hesitated. "Well… I mean, doesn't mean I gotta help you out."

"You don't need to act all superior, Andre."

"But I am," Andre insisted.

"So don't you wanna prove it?"

Andre didn't say anything, but finally he shrugged. "Okay. Jesus. We better- we fucking better not get caught doing this."

"We won't," Calvin said. "My parents aren't gonna be back for a while still."

Calvin unbuckled his belt, slid his shorts down to his ankles. Andre looked at him curiously. "Andre, I don't need to make a mess on my shorts, you know?"

Andre considered that for a moment, then pulled his own pants down, kicking his underwear away.

They sat there for a minute or so. They'd never discussed any kind of a plan for anything like this. The rules of the Army of Two said no dating anyone, but they didn't say no fooling around, and they didn't say no fucking. Anything that happened in here was allowed, technically.

Calvin kind of liked it, sitting here like this. It was funny, but he didn't feel awkward at all. This felt almost normal. Cal was hard, and a glance showed Andre was, too, but neither of them said anything. They just sat there on the side of his bed, that warm, pleasant breeze blowing in through the window.

Andre was not a jock like his brother had been (and still was, from what Cal knew) but he was well-built nonetheless. Seeing him like this gave Cal a chance to appreciate that. Cal was glancing at Andre again, taking another look, when Andre said, "Fuck it," and pushed Calvin hard in the chest. Calvin fell back and Andre turned and grabbed him with one hand, and started rubbing up and down.

Calvin started to sit up, but Andre pushed him down again with his free hand. "Just shut the fuck up and enjoy it," Andre told him.

"Yes, sir," Calvin said, with only a little mock enthusiasm. He relaxed his posture, placed his hands behind his head. Andre was a little rough about it at first, jerking too hard at times. But he eased up some and before long Cal forgot about being bored, forgot about his stupid high school and whoever's birthday it was and everything else. Calvin was a thinker, and he was damn good at it, but he soon found it difficult to think about anything at all. Andre's hand kept up that fantastic, amazing rubbing, and Cal was harder than a goddamn fucking diamond. The blond let out little gasps now and then as he stared at the ceiling. This was a great feeling. He felt truly sorry for doubting Andre's ability with this, and he wished they'd talked seriously about 'helping out' each other when they needed to relax. Calvin took care of things himself often enough, but this… this was so different. So much better.

They didn't talk while Andre worked. Calvin just lay there and relaxed, and Andre kept going. Sometimes he would speed up, then slow down just as Cal felt he couldn't stand it anymore. Calvin gave up staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Oh, man. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Even that felt like nothing, though, when Andre abruptly sped up and Cal started to come. Waves of pleasure washed over him, and for several seconds Calvin could not even hold a thought in his head. All he knew were animal wants and sensations. It just went to show that even brilliant minds like Cal's were, in the end, just animals. Higher-evolved animals, smarter animals, but animals all the same.

Calvin opened his eyes just as he finished, and he saw Andre looking at him, wiping his hand on a towel Calvin had left on the floor. Then he used it to wipe up the mess on Cal, who sat up and grinned, sighing and shaking his head. "Uh, so, that was great."

Andre smirked. He seemed to feel less awkward now, and that compliment definitely did some good for Andre's ego. "Well, I think you owe me a handjob now. Don't you?"

"I mean, we could just relax now."

"Yeah, exactly," Andre nodded. "I wanna relax, too. So go on." He gestured at himself.

Cal shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to."

"What?" Andre stared. "I just took you to fucking heaven for five minutes, you don't get to fuck me over like that."

Cal laughed. "Andre, you don't know how that sounds."

Andre threw up his hands. "Who cares? You got to have fun, now let me have some fun, too. You wanted to try some shit, well, here we are. So let's do it."

"All right, all right," Cal said. Andre got up and sat down again, sitting bow-legged, close by. Cal reached over and rubbed up and down a few times, then let go.

"You can't be serious."

"Nah," Cal laughed, "I'm just kidding."

The blond moved closer, so they were pretty much knee-to-knee. Andre dug into his pocket and got out his signature ash-black sunglasses, put them on, then lay on his back, his lower legs hanging over the side.

"You got your sunglasses?" Calvin chuckled. He resumed rubbing Andre, who folded his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"It's my look, dude," Andre replied. "Oh, man. Keep that up, okay? Feels great."

Calvin did. He kept his left hand moving up and down steadily, but after maybe two minutes reached down with his right and gave Andre's balls a squeeze. "Fuck! Dude, I can't- don't- ohh…" Andre sighed and gave up. Cal gave a small laugh and squeezed the other boy's balls a little more. He added that in every now and then until Andre grunted and came after about seven minutes. Cal managed to quickly grab the towel, but a bunch of it still got on his hand. Like Andre, he wiped it off and tossed the towel back on the floor.

"Oh, fuck," Andre sighed, sounding winded. "Holy shit, dude. That was fucking awesome."

 **XX**

They lay there for ten or fifteen minutes, both of them on their back, staring up at the ceiling in a kind of daze. Eventually, Andre decided he wanted to try it again, so they tried it again, each of them at the same time, and they both had a laugh when they both finished almost simultaneously. They each lay sprawled out on Cal's bed, grateful that breeze was still coming in.

"Okay, Mr. Track Runner," Cal said, smirking. "Big macho guy. How was that? Huh?"

"It was okay," Andre said, shrugging. "I mean… it was better than watching paint dry or some fucking thing like that."

"Andre, you literally said "That was fucking awesome."

Andre coughed. "Uh, I obviously meant me."

"Andre, you really should thank me."

"What the fuck should I thank _you_ for?"

"I think you should know why. You sounded like a fuckin' animal a few minutes ago."

"We _are_ animals, Cal," Andre answered seriously. "Every fucking one of us. You and I are just smarter fucking animals. We know more than everyone else."

"We're also just a tiny bit gay," Cal said, laughing.

Andre blushed. "No- what? You said it doesn't matter. So if it doesn't fucking matter, it isn't a big deal, so stop talking about it."

"Hey, take it easy," Cal said, waving a hand.

"You know what?" Andre said. "I'll show you how to take it easy."

Andre rolled over and tried to pin Cal down, but the blond scrambled away. Andre lunged and grabbed Cal, who kept struggling.

"Jesus Christ, Andre," Cal laughed.

"Hold still," Andre grunted. "I've had enough of you. Shit." They struggled, wrestling back and forth. "I'll kick-your-ass," Andre panted.

"You, uh, having some trouble, there?" Cal snickered, noticing Andre was hard again.

"Shut up," Andre grunted. The two boys continued wrestling, and Cal finally managed to turn the tables and roll the both of them. He straddled Andre's waist, grinning at him. "So, uh, did you wanna do anything else, Andre? Or did you wanna watch TV some more?"

"Let's, uh, let's try something," Andre said. "First, you get the fuck off me."

"Nah, I wanna be on top, Andre," Cal laughed.

Andre tensed himself, readying his lean but well-built frame. "Then I'll just have to fix that for you."

"You can try," Cal replied invitingly.

 **XX**

The last hour had gone by extremely fast, and extremely pleasantly. Calvin had no complaints. He'd gotten a pretty good workout from wrestling on the bed with Andre, and the dull, extremely pleasant ache in his balls said Cal had enjoyed himself and then some. Had this really all started with him and Andre just being bored?

They were lying on his bed, still trying to cool off from the last time. Cal wasn't sure exactly how many times they'd tried something. He'd lost track after about five.

The latest one had ended just a minute ago.

"Open the window," Andre said breathlessly. "I'm fucking roasting."

"It is open."

"Open it more."

"Really? I thought it was your turn to be gay."

Andre laughed. "My come is running down your leg, dude. Don't talk to me about gay."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Andre sat up, reached over, and poked Cal's inner left thigh, right where some evidence of Andre's enjoyment was indeed running down onto the sheets. "Right fucking there, dude."

"Okay, whatever. We were just fucking, Andre. That doesn't make us gay."

Andre laughed, flopping back down on the mattress.

"I feel so good right now, man. Seriously."

"It's a lot of fun, Andre."

"Yeah. I wish we'd talked about this before. I had no idea how good I'd feel if we just got naked and fucked around a bunch in your bedroom."

"Andre, you know how sex works, right? It's supposed to make you feel good."

"Yeah, I know. I also know I'm permanently part of your wet dreams now." Andre looked over at Cal, smirking. "You just had to have more after Valentine's Day, didn't you?"

Cal shrugged. "It's better than being bored."

"Really?" Andre said, sounding disappointed. "I let you see me like this after you have to fantasize for months and that's all you can say?"

"You're handsome, Andre."

"Well, thanks." Andre stretched a little and sighed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"This isn't such a big deal, Andre," Cal said. "You get that now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody knows what we're doing. Most people don't care, anyway. We could have been sleeping with each other for years, just to relax when we needed to, and nobody would know. Your sexuality doesn't need to be such a big fucking deal. Just relax and enjoy stuff." Cal shrugged. "We're gonna be dead soon, anyway. We should just have fun."

Andre thought about that for a while. "You're right, dude. I just- I feel like I need to protect my-"

"Balls?"

"No, it actually felt great when you squeezed them earlier."

"You can drop the big macho rep, Andre. You're a cool guy and you're in good shape. Just have fun."

"What have I been doing with you since we went up here?"

"Exactly."

 **XX**

After a while of cooling off, Andre got up and got a drink of water from the bathroom across the hall. Cal had never imagined he'd have Andre walking out in the hall of the Gabriel house naked, but there he was, pale, lean and well-built, even if he wasn't a body-builder. Andre's cock swung between his legs, going back and forth with each step he took. Cal just lay there on his bed staring, and Andre noticed and laughed.

"So, what kinda time do we have?"

"What did you wanna do?" Cal asked, sitting up.

Andre sat down beside Cal, reached over and gently grabbed Cal's balls. They were a little sore after seeing so much action earlier, and Cal let out an odd half-groan, half-sigh.

"Easy, man," Cal said, laughing a little. "Take it easy."

"I bet twenty bucks you come first this time."

Cal grabbed Andre's shoulders, and they started wrestling on the bed. "Okay," the blond said. "You're on."

 **XX**

Calvin lay on his bed in a pleasant daze. It was the closest thing he'd experienced since that time he'd tried pot, but somehow it was so much better than that. A happy, satisfied feeling had Cal feeling so relaxed, he didn't even care the door to his room was wide open and anybody could walk by and see him and Andre lying naked on his bed. At this point, Cal was so chilled out, he probably wouldn't have reacted much even if his whole extended family had been out there in the hallway to see it.

 _Okay, okay, I would react to that. I'd ask 'em to give two straight guys some privacy and shut the fucking door_.

That thought made Cal laugh, and Andre turned his head.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, like, if my family was out there in the hallway, I'd tell 'em to give two straight guys some privacy and shut the fuckin' door."

Andre laughed. "Wow. You really'd still say we're straight then? Nobody would ever believe us."

"Who cares?" Cal asked. He shrugged. "We're still best friends. It's not like we're dating or something."

"The rules of the Army of Two would stop us from dating, anyway."

Cal put on his best interviewer's voice. "Andre, you just lost your virginity by having sex with your best friend. How do you feel about it?"

Andre swatted Cal's hand away as he pretended to hold out a microphone. "Fuck off," Andre said, laughing.

"No, seriously, how's it feel?"

"I feel like you shouldn't be so quick to jump to assumptions, dude."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I fucked somebody else first."

"Andre, neither of us even got a handjob before this."

"Yeah." Andre sighed. "I just don't wanna go through all that fucking dating bullshit. Like, if I'm into you, and you're into me, let's just go fuck. I shouldn't have to fucking waste a bunch of money just to get that."

Cal stretched out and sighed. His balls felt amazing. "Andre, I am so relaxed right now."

"Yeah, me too, dude."

"How relaxed are you?"

"I can't even remember. Like, I can't think of the last time I felt this good. I just feel like nothing's a big deal. I'm cool."

Cal reached over and rubbed Andre's left shoulder. "You're actually pretty fit, dude."

Andre laughed. "Thanks."

"No, like, I mean it. You work out at all?"

"I exercise in my room sometimes," Andre said. "That's all. I could never go in a weight room. Jocks go there."

"Jonas is a jock."

"Yeah, well- he's different. He- I don't know. He's always been the perfect one."

"You're a great guy, too," Cal assured him. "Like, Jonas isn't good at some of the things you are. You're really smart."

"I also give great handjobs. And I fuck like a champ," Andre boasted. "Come on, admit it."

"I feel satisfied," Cal said.

"Oh, don't even say this wasn't the best fucking afternoon you've had in a long time."

"Andre, how'd we wind up doing this, again?"

"I seem to remember you begging me."

Cal laughed. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you wanna do this again sometime?"

Andre considered that. "I guess we could. You know, if one of us, or, both of us needs to relax, or something." The dark-haired teen paused. "You think? To relax and shit?"

"What about blowjobs?" Cal asked. "I hear they're amazing."

"I don't know if either of us is up for that," Andre said hesitantly.

"Well, we tried kissing, and that was kinda fun, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We tried handjobs, and that was fun."

"I guess so."

"And we just did everything but anal, so… what's sucking some-"

"Man, is this really Cal talking?" Andre asked incredulously.

"Sure is."

"So why does he wanna eat dick?"

"If you'd enjoy it, I dunno. Maybe I'd try it sometime."

"You'd really do that for me?" Andre asked.

"Andre, it's just helping each other out. You give me a handjob, I give you one, we get naked and wrestle on the bed… it's for fun."

"How can you say neither of us is gay for all this?"

"Because we're not," Cal said simply. "I like girls as much as the next guy. But you and me, we're in a different position than most people. We need to find ways to release, like, tension and stuff, so a little time alone here and there could do that."

Andre thought about that. "You're pretty self-aware."

"Yeah, it's what makes us different."

"So you really don't care about, like, how this is all kinda gay?"

"No," Cal said. "I'm not gay. I mean- I'm obviously cool with fucking a guy. I just- I don't care, Andre. I really don't. We're gonna be dead soon. It doesn't matter. We should just have fun."

Andre sighed. "I am so glad I'm friends with you, dude. I fucking respect you. And I couldn't get that in any of those whores at school. Like, I'd love to fuck 'em, but, I can't respect somebody that fucking stupid. I respect you, though."

"Is it because I'm so secure in my sexuality, Andre?" Cal asked, a smile on his face.

"No, but good for you. I just plain fucking respect you."

"I respect you, too."

The two boys sighed at the same time. They lay there a while, still cooling off.

"We should do this again," Andre said. "When we need to."

"Okay," Cal agreed. "Then we will."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"No cameras, though," Andre said suddenly. "Like, this does _not_ go in the fucking Zero Day diary."

"Aw, Andre, I was gonna set it up to film us next time."

"No cameras!" Andre said heatedly. "Nobody can ever fucking know, I mean it!"

"Easy, easy, Andre," Cal said, patting his friend on the chest. "I was kidding. Nothing about this goes in the tapes. I guarantee it."

"Okay," Andre said, sighing again. "I guess we both better shower before your mom gets home."

Cal was about to say something when he heard a car door open and close outside. He sat up, looking at Andre. Then they both heard keys rattling in the lock at the front door.

 **XX**

"Go take a shower!" Cal hissed, grabbing Andre and pulling him up off the bed. "Go, go!"

"My clothes-"

Cal quickly grabbed the dark-haired teen's shirt, shorts and underwear, which had been carelessly strewn about the room, and hurled them out into the hallway. "Go! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," Andre said. He bolted out into the hallway, picked up his clothes, darted into the hallway bathroom and shut the door. Moments later, Cal heard the front door open.

"Cal, I'm home!" Pam Gabriel called.

"Caaaaaal!" Eric and Madelyn yelled, racing into the house.

"Shit," the blond teen muttered, hastily pulling on his boxers and grabbing for his pair of shorts. He was just getting them on when his sister and brother stampeded into the room, rushing to give him a hug. Cal was still trying to get his belt straight when they hit him, and he overbalanced and fell onto the bed. There was still some 'evidence' on that, and Cal just managed to grab his comforter and throw that over it. The exact nature of the damp spots on the bed would have been _really_ hard to explain to two kids who weren't even ten years old.

"Hi, Cal!" Madelyn yelled in his ear. "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Well-"

"You're sweaty," Eric said. "Mom's gonna make you take a bath."

"Mom!" Madelyn yelled. "Cal's naked!"

"I am not!" Cal yelled in reply. "I've got clothes on, Mom!"

"Well, I'm glad! Now, can you come help bring in the groceries?"

"Sure, Mom."

Calvin pried his siblings off him, got dressed and went outside. While he was helping his mother bring some of the bags of groceries in, she noticed the water running in the hallway bathroom shower.

"Cal, who's taking a shower right now?" She paused. "Andre's car is outside. Why is he taking a shower here?"

"Our bathroom is so much nicer, Mom," Cal said.

Pam Gabriel laughed. "So, what were you guys doing? You're a little sweaty."

"Having _sex_ ," Cal whispered, grinning at her.

Cal's mother laughed again. She clearly thought her eldest child was kidding. "Oh, very nice. So, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Mom. We're thinking we'll do it again sometime."

"That's great. So, what were you really doing?"

"Oh, just messing around. Wrestling and stuff."

Cal's mother smiled. "You better not tell any of your imaginative stories to Eric or Maddie, Cal. It might make a bad impression on them."

 _I imagine finding out their brother is a suicidal psychopath will be a whole lot worse_ , Cal thought, but he held back from saying that.

"I'll make sure to leave out the part about us wrestling naked on my bed."

"You were doing _what_ on your bed?" Maddie exclaimed in surprise, coming back in with a bag.

"Oh, wrestling back out of a deep sleep. And it was hot, which was why I had my shirt off."

"Are you making stuff up again, Cal?" Maddie asked.

"Heck yeah, I'm making this up!" Cal exclaimed. "Passes the time, Maddie!"

Eric ran over. "Ooh, I can do that!" He hit Cal on the arm several times.

"What? What?" Cal asked.

"I pooped on my bed, so I put it on your video camera."

"You did _what_?" Cal almost shouted, ready to kill somebody. Not Eric, but somebody.

"I made it up!" Eric said, laughing. "I can make up stuff, too!"

"Of course you can," Andre said, coming out into the kitchen, a pleasant smile on his face. "What's up, Eric?"

"Ineedtapoop!" Eric said proudly to Andre, looking up at the dark-haired teenager.

"What?" Andre asked.

"Needtapoop! Gottadoitnow! Gottagobathroom!"

"Well, don't let me stop you."

"Okaybye!"

Andre laughed. "I love that kid."

"Since when?" Cal asked, amused.

"Since, you know, since whenever I met him."

"Sure took you a while to mention it."

"Hey, Maddie!" Andre said, ignoring Cal. "Gimme five!"

"No!" Maddie said, shaking her head and running back outside.

"Alright," Andre said with a shrug. "Need any more help with the groceries, Mrs. Gabriel?"

"Well, there might be a few more things," Pam answered.

"Come on, Cal, let's go."

"Maddie's got it. Besides, I need a shower, too. Exercising is tough."

The hallway bathroom toilet flushed, and after the sink ran a few moments, Eric came running back out into the living room. "I did it!"

"Great work, little man," Andre said. He knelt down and scooped Eric up on his shoulders. "Let's go see if there's any more groceries."

"Okay! I pooped good but I'm all done now!"

"That's great, dude!"

Andre and Eric went outside, with Cal and his mother looking after them.

"I think that's the best mood I've ever seen Andre in. What's gotten into him today?"

"The school year's almost over, Mom. It's all gonna be over soon. We'll be _free_." He said it dramatically, moving his hands for effect as he talked, to make sure it came across as a joke.

Pam looked at her son, amazed. "It's still April, you know."

"Just a little longer, Mom. We're almost at the end. It'll be here before you know it."

* * *

 **A/N: 3-3-2018**

 **Completed my 23** **rd** _ **Zero Day**_ **story, and the 43** **rd** **currently listed on the archive.**

 **This story was inspired by conversation with another user, the talented and insightful "calgabriel":**

" **Andre does channel all the kindness he has in him towards his friendship with Cal because there's no one else who he respects and cares about to the degree that he cares about Calvin.**

 **Yeah, any romantic gestures wouldn't be pre-planned, they'd just be in the moment, things would just sort of pan out that way.**

 **Yes. Exactly. Calvin seems to me like he'd end up initiating things whereas Andre would be more hesitant and insecure, trying to keep up his phony macho persona before he relaxes. If it's something that's been previously discussed between the two of them, Cal would take the lead and sort of ease Andre into it but if it's something that occurred based on impulse solely then Andre would most likely be the one who made the first move. He impulsively decides he wants to try things with Calvin and would just go for it, no talk beforehand between the two of them or anything of the sort.**

 **I want to stress that the main reason why Andre would even be up for trying these things with Calvin is that it's Calvin. Andre seems like the kind of person who if he slept around with anyone it'd be because he'd most likely get some kind of power kick out of it and would enjoy painting the other person in a degrading light as he considers most everyone to be beneath him. But Calvin isn't just anyone and he can't paint his best friend in a degrading light, so he compromises putting down the macho rep because he can have Cal, who he considers an equal, instead of some random person he couldn't give a shit about.**

 **100% if they were fooling around it'd be something that would never in a million years be on the tapes or talked about on the tapes. Neither of them would want any of that on there because of multiple reasons and it's ooc for either of them to want to film any of it. Calvin might crack a few jokes here and there about putting it on the tapes but that's all they'd be, jokes. And in the out-of-character hypothetical case that Cal *would* want to film it, he'd still respect Andre's desires not to. So all in all, it'd never be seen or referenced in the video diaries."**

 **I have worked hard to make sure this story stayed in-character with both Andre and Calvin. If you agree or disagree, or have any comment to make at all, please leave a review.**

 **If you like this or any of my other work on** _ **Zero Day**_ **, please be sure to look at the two stories currently posted by calgabriel. His stories are absolutely superb.**


End file.
